The Will of a Soldier
by Morna Heri
Summary: A strange girl arives showing unusual talents, even for a Saya-jin. After a while her ties to the Son family prove to be deeper than first expected.
1. Default Chapter

The End of All

A class 2 armour plated 4x4 turned down a narrow country road. Despite its obvious military issue the vehicle did not look out of place, it blended with its surroundings, just like it was designed to. Every so often the car swerved slightly, the driver was a young man, he had only just been assigned to this operation and was clearly petrified. The reason, or should I say reasons were sitting in the back seats of the car. Captain Tuesday Harrison and Commander Ames Jahnn were both leaning back against the soft leather padding, and both were in fowl moods. Tuesday was known for her temper but Ames was renowned for his excellent self-control. Seeing him lose his temper was something you only saw on very rare occasions, possibly because no one survived them. On this occasion their state of mind was justified. The Director had summoned them. A bad omen, very bad.

"What do you think he wants?" Tuesday asked, sounding almost as if she wanted the question to remain answerless.

Ames shot his partner an annoyed glance.

"You know exactly what he wants, it's been seven years since the last sighting. Seven years and we have had no leads in nearly four years. He wont keep the op running, even though he wants to, it costs too much."

"So that's it then? No, No way. I did not spend the last seven years running around the world looking for them only to give up now." She screamed causing the Cadet driving to make a sharp swerve. "Keep your eye's on the road you idiot!"

The Cadet trembled.

"Yes ma'am."

Ames reached down and pulled a soda can out of the cup holder on the door.

"Drink." He instructed. "Calm down."

Tuesday accepted the drink with a nod and rested her head against the tinted glass windowpane. Ames spared his partner a look before he picked up his notes and began to shuffle them like a newsreader, hoping their case was strong enough to convince the director.

~*~


	2. Textbook

Textbook work.

I suppose a bit of occupational background would be appropriate here; it might help explain exactly what Ames and Tuesday are involved in.

Thirty-seven years ago a scientist by the name of Dr Gero set up and experiment, an illegal one but a brilliant one none the less. It involved the experimentation of human DNA. He figured that even if so many experiments had failed in the past it did not make it impossible. He grouped together with two other scientists, Dr E. Russell and Dr C. Hamils. Together they gathered test subjects and began looking for ways to manipulate DNA. After years of experimentation their work paid of and they were able to advance from basic experiments to genetic enhancement. Riffs soon developed between Dr Russell and Dr Gero, Dr Russell felt that their findings should be used only for the treatment of diseases, Dr Gero disagreed. Dr Russell left leaving Hamils and Gero to their work. Three years of continuous work and the Red Ribbon Army was created, only to be massacred by a small boy. Not to be deterred Gero and Hamils sought political help, they held back the unnecessary details, telling only what was required. After much thought the government gave in. On the condition that their work was stealth they were allowed to experiment using live subjects. The government also stated that if they were to provide funding then any successful tests would be used to aid the country. The two scientists agreed. With live subjects they were able to create perfect humans. Stronger, smarter and faster than humans. Gero wanted their "soldiers" to be used with the sole purpose of killing the boy who defeated his first creations, Hamils protested and so Gero was forced to leave. He set up on his own and proceeded to build the Androids and Cell. Hamils continued with his experiments, his creations were made to kill, but only for the service of the country, and it's leaders. That is how Operation Elite was established.

Seven years ago, when Cell attacked people believed Cells destruction to be the work of Hercule, Operation Elite knew better, ever since that day one of their primary objectives was to find the boy and his friends responsible for destroying Cell. Tuesday and Ames are the two leading officers heading up this mission. Both creations of Operation Elite, and both only thirteen years old.

Back Home

Linnta'h -located 27.876miles south south east of Satan City.

Monday 2nd September 1720hrs.

The vehicle pulled into an underground facility , parked, the driver instantly hoped out and opened the back door, saluting the two children as they slid out of the car.

"So." Tuesday asked.

"So what?"

"What's the plan?"

Ames looked at his watch. 

"It's 1720 hrs, the meeting's scheduled for 1900 hours, we can go back to the main barracks for a while."

They both headed down a deserted corridor, Tuesday looked thoughtful.

"I wonder what everyone will be like? It's been four years, nine months, thirty seven days, fourteen hours and twenty nine minutes since we last saw them all."

"You are such a know it all"

Ames looked at his partner and laughed. He pulled out a swipe card and placed it into a slot in the door in front of them as Tuesday punched a twenty-digit pin number into a keypad on the wall. The door opened and they both stepped into an elevator and headed up.

Tuesday blinked innocently.

"What? What'd I do now?"

"Oh nothing, sorry sis but is there anything you don't know?"

Tuesday glared at her brother.

"Yes." She said stubbornly.

Once again Ames laughed at his sisters challenge.

"Fine then, what's 247 divided by 66 times 9?"

"To the nearest decimal, 33.9." She replied with out missing a beat. "But that's easy, everyone knows that."

Ames shook his head.

"What do you mean what will everyone be like? They should be the same people we left before."

The elevator jerked to a stop and the doors opened behind them. Turning they saw the same corridor they remembered, even the guards were the same.

Tuesday took a breath.

"I guess were gonna find out."

With that she opened the door to her former dorm.


End file.
